EL INVIERNO Y LA PRIMAVERA
by kristina 13 'gaahina
Summary: GAARA- SE BUENA PARA EL CHICO MALO.
1. Capítulo 1

**HOLA BUENO EN MI PRIMER LEMON ASI QUE NO LO HARE TAN PERFECTO PERO DARE LO MEJOR DE MI... BUENO LO PRIMERO ES UN FANFICT DE (GAAHINA)Y Y SI ABRA ESENAS MUY PICANTES Y CURSIS... ¡SOY NUEVA ASI QUE NO CRITICEN!**

Era un dia comun en konoja todos los aldeanos estaban preparandose para el festival de primevera y mas un chico muy peculiar de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellera rubia,que en esos dias trataba de consegir que su campañera de grupo fuera con al festival

- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ YA LLEVAS UNA SEMANA CON LO MISMO!

- Sakura-chan -porfa ven al festival conmigo es mejor que estar con Sasuke.

- ¡A TI NADIE TE PREGUNTO!-'y de un golpe lo mando a volar al portador del kyuby'

Depronto aparesio un joven de ojos negros igual que su cabello, pues no era ni nada menos que Sasuke y no venia solo lo aconpañaban una chica de cuatro coletas y ojasos verdes con su hermano de ojos negros y una mascara en la cara.

- Sakura-la llamo la joven corriendo.

- Aaa- si es Temari- ¡hola!-la saludo la pelirosada con una sonrisa.

- Cuanto tiempo Sakura estas toda una mujer- se acerca diciendo el hermano de la chica.

- ¡BAKA!- ES QUE NO PUEDES SALUDAR DE FORMA NORMAL-dandole un golpe con el abanico en la cabeza la ermana mayor.

-No te preocupes Temari eso no me da ninguna importansia.

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso tu que sabes lo que este tiene en la cabeza- alejando a su amiga de su ''pervertio'' hermano.

-jajajaja- sakura no parava de reir ante tal comentario.

* * *

-tsk-eres todo un baka naruto- dijo el portador delo sharingan mirando a su compañero echo un desastre.

- ¡QUE!-desia el rubio enjadado ante el sarcasmo de su compañero-ya veras como te hago papailla.

-ja eso hay que verlo-disiendo eso con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-AHI VOY!

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR A SASUKE,NARUTO.-haciendolo volar otra vez la pelirosa.

- sakura-chan por que...-desaparesiendo el rubio en el cielo.

-SASUKE-KUN-diciendo la pelirosa al portedor del sharingan.

-dime eto... vendras a al... fe..festiv...a..al-(_tartamudeando y nerviosa dijo la peli rosa)_

-si-dijo con tono tanto cansado

-y eto... con qui..-no termino de desir cuando el chico se fue.

haciendo que la chica se deprimiera ante su amiga de la arena,ante eso la menejadora del abanico desidio subirle el animo con una mentirilla que se invento.

- eto...sakura-chan-quieres venir con nosotros a un plan de amigos.

-un plan? de amigos?-quedo sorpendida la peli rosa.

- si este kanguro y sus fiestas-jiji-fingiendo una risa.

-en serio-dijo la pelirosa emosionada.

-si-(_nerviosa)_

-¿enserio?-cedo confundido kanguro.

-si-dicho eso dando le una patada escondida a su hermano.

-Aaa-si ese plan, casi lo olvido.-disiendo adolorido.

-y quenes iran?-dijo curiosa.

-a, pues naruto,neji,tenten,ino,shikamaru,y porsupuesto nosotros con gaara.-(_nerviosa)_

-y sasuke vendra?-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-eto...-claro si es que lo convensemos.-dijo la portadora de abanico.

- **¡URA!**-salto de emosion la pelirosa-entonces en la tarde nos vemos.

-**¡TEMARI PORQUE DIJISTE ESO!-**dijo el ermano mayor.

-**EH-**bueno es que no ves como estaba sakura?ademas invente a **INO**-mirada picara.

-... -_(sonrojo)- _bueno talvez no sea tan mala idea, perodudo mucho que valla Gaara.

-bueno en eso si que tienes razon, Gaara siempre es solitario pero talvez con esto conosca a un par de amigos y se la pasa un rato ahi mas o menos divertido en **¡****vez de estar tod el dia en casa!**.

- y que es lo que planeas hacer- dijo derotado kanguro.

- bueno pasaremos el el cafe un rato,y quetal si pasamos donde los cerezos-dicen que es un lugar muy hermoso y romantico- _(suspiro) y ademas yo con shikamaru_ y_ con_ **INO **- dijo con una mirada picara y burlona.

- ya deja de molestar-_(sonrojado hasta las orejas)_

-jajajaja**-¡bueno ahora a invitar a todos!**-dijo emosionada.

* * *

**_en la tarde todos estaban esperando a los que faltaban, temari estaba hermosa con una camisa de manga larga pero con un escoter hasta los hombros color rosado y una falda hasta los muslos que convinava perfectamente con la camisa puesta conunos zapatos negros, que hizo que shikamaru se sonrojara pero este volteo para que no lo notara, kanguro estaba nervioso ya que ino estaba al lado de el con un vestido morado corto que dejaban ver sus delicada piernas, sakura con una camisa de bordado fino color rojo palido y una falda de encaje blanco que hacia que naruto se quedara sin palabras y mas sasuke que nunca imagino verla asi de hermosa._**

**_-bueno creo que estamos todos_ vamonos-** dijo la portadora de la arena que sostenia con fuerza a su menor hermano ''Gaara'' por que este se queria escapar.

-espera temari falta alguien- dijo tenten corriendo trayendo con sigo una persona.

-eh- dijo temari confundida ya que no habia invitado a nadie mas que neji,naruto,ino,sakura,shikamaru,sasuke,y tenten,y claro ella con sus dos hermanos.

-es que se me ocurio invitar a una personita mas-dijo tenten sonriente.

-ho...hola-dijo timida.

-eh pero si es hinata-dijo temari sorprendida y feliz.

-puede venir?-pregunto tenten.

-**¡****CLARO! **-dijo temari.

en ese instente hinata salio detras de tenten dejando ver su hermoso vestido azul palido que encajaba su perfecta cintura y dejaba ver su piel balca como de porselana,que hizo que el hermano menor de la kunochi de la arena se quedara viendola con un suave sonrojo que no se noto por su su expresion dejando al decubierto que solo su hermana noto por su falta de jadeo que dejo despues de ver a su amiga.

-_(jiijijijij) este gaara creo que no fue una mala idea hacer que viniera-penso temari.__-_bueno entonces nos vamos ya que todos estan aqui-dijo con una sonrisa.

temari solto el brazo de su hermano para cojer la de shikamaru y empezar a caminar,tambien ino cogio suavemente de la camisa a kanguro que hizo que este se sonrojara y cojiera la mano de la joven diciendo- **vamonos.**la chica sonrio y solo acepto con la cabeza,mientras sakura se acercaba a sasuke y naruto a sakura haciendo que esta reaccionara de forma cotidiana.

**_-(cha,naruto porque tenias que venir, no ves que es una vuena oportunidad con sasuke,hay solo vas a ver cuando esto termine,te hare_ papilla,cha)-(**_pensando)_

neji y tenten estaban hablando sobre los entrenamientos y el festivar que es viene ya que ese dia los petalos de los cerezos van callendo y son arastrados vor el viento fresco que sopla en esa temporada,y atras ivan caminando a paso lento los dos jovenes apenados y nerviosos por la presencia de los dos.

-eto...-mi nombre es hinata hyuga-dijo sonriendole.

-...-mu..mucho..gu..gus...to- _(¿porque estoy tartamudeando?)pero es tan linda y no puedo dejarla de ver. -(¿y porque dije eso?)- _yo soy subaru no gaara.

-(_sonrisa)-_un placer.

las orbitas de chico de abrieron y un sonrojo aparesio en mas fuerte que el anterior que lo dejaron atonico ya que havia visto la mas hermosa imagen de su vida...

si habia visto a la joven hyuga con una sonrisa que dejaba sus mejillas un tono rosado y sus labios como dos petalos suaves,ademas su pelo tan largo que se dejaba llevar por el viento,y su piel tan blanca y delicada que con cada brisa dejaba su perfume fresco al descubierto,tan hermosa y fragil paresia que en algun momento se romperia esa muñeca de _**PORCELANA.**_

_** CONTINUARA **_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAAA, PERDON POR HABERME TARDADO XD JIJIJI **

**PERO USTEDES SABEN LO DIFISIL QUE ES EL COLE LOS PROBREMAS,AMORES, DRAMAS, ENTE OTROS. BUENO SIN QUITARLE MAS TIEMPO EMPIEZO.**

**NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE GAARA VIO LA IMAGEN MAS HERMOSA QUE A VISTO QUE ES ''HINATA''.**

habia visto a la joven hyuga con una sonrisa que dejaba sus mejillas un tono rosado y sus labios como dos petalos suaves,ademas su pelo tan largo que se dejaba llevar por el viento,y su piel tan blanca y delicada que con cada brisa dejaba su perfume fresco al descubierto,tan hermosa y fragil paresia que en algun momento se romperia esa muñeca de porcelana.

-gara... gara... -llamo la chica tratando de despertar al atontado Gaara.

-he...-oh perdona es que estaba en otro mundo- reacciono gaara volteando rapido la cabeza para que la hyuga no viera su sonrojo que iva aumentando,paso a paso.

- debes estar incomodo de estar caminando con una extraña y ademas obligado por Temari-chan.-dijo la chica viendo el cielo con una sonrisa.

-eh, no para nada, es solo que... es la primera vez que salgo a caminar asi, por las calles y ademas con _(una chica tan linda)_-penso lo ultimo.

- ¿con...?- dijo curiosa de escuchar lo ultimo.

-eh,eto... con AMIGOS- dijo lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

- encerio?-bueno si te digo la verdad estoy en las mismas, a desir verdad yo no salgo mucho ya que mi padre dice que es malgastar el tiempo, pero como yo soy la mas devil del clan a el ya no le importa.-dijo con una cara triste.

- a mi padre tampoco le importe como hijo, solo me veia como un arma que a nacido para que la aldea de la arena se viera fuerte. -dijo agachando la cabeza y cruzandose de brazos.

- somos muy paresidos, nuestras vidas no son tan distintas- dijo recobrando la sonrisa.- entonces por que no ser mas unidos?- dijo viendo a gaara.

- unidos...?- como?-dijo sorprendiendose.

- siendo amigos- dijo con un resplandor en sus ojos.

-... - no respondio- _(sonrojandose y pensando)- esta chica quere ser mi amiga? de un monstruo como yo?_

**flashblack...**

**- somos muy paresidos, nuestras vidas no son tan distintas.**

**-entonces por que no ser mas unidos?**

**- siendo amigos...**

**fin de flashblack.**

- que dices?- pregunto con una sonrisa la chica.

-... ... ...

-gaa...- _(interumpida)_

_- _enserio quiere ser mi amiga?- dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- eh - ji _(sonrio) -_**¡jay!**

_-(sonrojado) - (sonrio)-_ estabien.

* * *

**MIENTRAS ADELANTE...**

**- **oye- kanguro- dijo en voz baja su hermana.

- eh- temari que pasa?- dijo mirando atras.

- mira a gaara- dijo señalando con su cabeza.

- ga aara?- eh- **_¡_**_**HE!- ¡¿GAARA?!-**_dijo kanguro dijo casi gritando y sorprendido.

- shhhhhhhhhhhh - dijeron callando a kanguro ino y temari.

-** ES ALGO SORPRENDENTE-¡¿GAARA Y HINATA JUNTOS?!-**dijo tenten.

- ja-hasta los mas callados tienen su gardado.- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa sarcastica.

- waooo- no lo puedo creer quien lo diria que gaara el chico _**(no te**_** hacerques)** es tubierasonriendo y al lado de una chica.-dijo ino

- no cualquer chica sino nuestra timida y nerviosa **''HINATA'' -**dijo sakura.

-shhhhhhhhhhh- nos van a oir- dijo temari.

- que problematico- dijo shikamaru.

- **¡HINATA-SAMA!-**dijo neji casi corriendo pero tenten lo agaro fuerte y le piso el pie.

- neji no es hora para que jueges al caballero en armadura- dijo tenten poniendo los brazos en su cintura

-ohigan nos van a ver, -dijo kanguro.

-y que tal si nos escabullimos sin que estos se den cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa picara ino

-_**Y DEJAR A HINATA-SAMA SOLA CON UN HOMBRE ESO ¡NUNCA!-DIJO NEJI.**_

_-BANG...-GOLPEO TENTEN A NEJI.- NO OLVIDES QUE HOY SOY TU ACOMPAÑANTE, ASI QUE HINATA PUEDE ESPERAR - COJIENDOLO POR LA OREJA Y ARASTRANDOLO A OTRO LUGAR._

_-__**¡NOOOOOOO!-HINATA-SAM...-**__(INTERUMPIDO)_

_-CALLATE YA- DIJO TENTEN TAPANDO LE LA BOCA._

_TODOS: O-O O-O. -_- QUE PROBLEMAtico_...

- bueno vamos a dejarlos solos en la entrada de el parque- dijo temari.

- oye ahi no es donde tu decias que estan los arboles de sakura y es romantico y eso?- dijo ino.

- estonces nos perdemos de como acaba esta noche de gaara y hinata? dijo picaramente temari. ;.

- ja esto no me lo pierdo- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-me parese interesante!-dijo sakura

-no me lo pierdo es tan ¡romantico!-dijo ino.

-¡ja esta pillado!-dijo kanguro. ºwº

-hay hermanito eres una cajita de sorpresa- _(jijijijiji)- dijo temari._

_-ah-que problematico -_- zzzZZZ._

* * *

**GAARA Y HINATA ESTABAN HABLANDO DE SU VIDA Y DE COMO FUE, SUS GUSTOS Y DISGUSTOS Y SUS MOMENTOS FELICES Y TRISTES,QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE LOS OTROS SE ESCONDIERON Y LOS DEJARON SOLOS.**

**QUE PASASARA EN EL PARQUE?QUE HARAN GAARA Y HINATA CUANDO ESTAN SOLOS TODO ESTO EN EL PROXIMO CAP... ADIOSSSSSSSSS.**

**CONTINUARA ... **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAAAAA BUENO ESTE ES EL TERCER CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TALVES COMETA ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y TODO ESO. ASI QUE GOMENASAI... PERO MEJORARE. SE LOS PROMETO. BUENO SIN MAS QUE DESIR CONTINUAMOS CON LA SERIE.**

**...**

**BUENO EN EL PARQUE.**

-eh- pero donde estan los otros- dijo hinata buscandolos con la mirada.

-no los e visto ya hase rato.

* * *

_-es porque solo tu mundo se lleno de hinatas-(dijo temari asi misma)_

_-y porque yo estoy aqui?- -_-?_

_-porque tu me ayudaras a completar mi plan- dijo con una malefica sonrisa temari._

_- plan? -dijo shikamaru_

_- asi es y no hacespto y no como respuesta.(mirada acecina)_

_-que problematico -_-_

_- que planeas-dijo ino._

_-bueno lo primero hay que hacer que vayan don el puente._

_-puente? - (confundida) ino_

_- si despues hay que hacer que hinata se resbale o se caiga "acidentalmente"- comenzando a sonreir._

_- caer?- dijo ino aun confundida_

_-si y despues gaara como todo un caballero le ayudara a levantarse pero tendra que agacharse para eso- dijo emosionandose._

_-y ahi es donde yo entro con mi abanico y con un jutsu de viento...-(interumpida)_

_- __**¡y le levantas la falda!**_

_- si y le leva...aa...n..to...oo- __**¡EH!-¡MALDITO NARUTO! PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO...!-TUCH! - TEMARI LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA CON INO Y SAKURA. LO DEJAN MEDIO MUERTO.**_

_**-**__como decia... y hago con que con la fuerza del viento gaara pierda el equilibrio y le de un besoooooo!- soy una genio lo que tiene de 200 en inteligensia en comando shikamaru yo lo tengo en el amor!_

_todos - __**¡HAY!**_

* * *

_BUENO COMIENZEMOS CON EL PLAN..._

_SHIKAMARU ENCARGATE DE QUE NADIE VAYA HACIA EL PUENTE._

_SAKURA Y SASUKE PONGAN UN CARTEL QUE DIGA QUE EL CAMINO DE LA DERECHA ESTA EN MALAS CONDICIONES Y QUE TOMEN EL IZQUIERDO._

_INO TU ME AYUDARAS._

_-EH?! ¿YO?- (SIENDO ARASTRADA)._

* * *

-eto... creo que nos dejaron- dijo hinata.

- _(Temari, donde te metiste)_- creo que entraron en el parque- dijo gaara.

- entonces entremos- (_hinata cojio el brazo de gaara y lo guio dentro de parque)_

_-(heeeeeee)- (ella me esta cojiendo del brazo otra ves esas emosiones) _el rostro de gaara de puso rojo como un tomate y su corazon latia 1000 por min.

-kawaiiiiiii - ja ja ja...

**_hinata solto el brazo de gaara y comenzo a girar en frente de el sonriendo, los petalos y flores sakura caian lentamente sobre el camino,esos ojos color lila que se ilumunaban con la luna, el viento fresco que movia delicada mente sus cabellos lagos y dejaban en el algunos petalos enredados, mienras el contemplaba aquel momento donde ella giraba y giraba sonriente como una niña inosente y pudo evitar sonreir, una sonrisa debil pero gentil y llena de paz, nunca se habia sentido asi tan tranquilo,feliz,emicionado y como no sentirse asi con una compania asi de agradable... ya que ante el estaba una persona totalmente diferente hermosa, delicada, alegre,tranquila y de _****ESPIRUTU LIBRE.**

-eh - has sonreido?!- dijo la chica asercando el rostro.

- eh- no...no...no es sierto-gaara volteo rapidamente el rostro.

- que si

- que no

-que si yo te vi

- no...no es sierto

- º3º -_(inflo el cashete como enojada)-_jajaja

-que es tan grasioso? -dijo gaara con el seño abajo.- le dio una palmada en la cabeza agachandose hasta su rostro- BAAKAA...

-JIJIJIJI- a que no me atrapas.-salio coriendo

-eh -ya veras- dijo el chico

* * *

-_(JAJAJAJJA)- GARRA ESTA JUGANDO.- DIJO EN VOZ VAJA TEMARI._

_-ESTOY EN SHOOK- DIJO KANGURO º-º _

_-BUENO TODO VA MEJOR DE LO QUE ME IMAGINABA- DIJO INO *º*_

_-JE GAARA CREI QUE NUNCA VERIA ESTO- DIJO SASUKE EN FORMA DE BURLA._

_-HAY HINATA-CHAN, TU DISQUE TIMIDA Y CALLADA Y MIRATE ESTAS HENAMORADA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA. DIJO SAKURA._

_SI GAARA NOS DESCUBRE NO ESTUBE AQUI -DIJO NARUTO._

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - AQUI VIENE LO MEJOR- VAMOS AL PUENTE RAPIDO INO!_

* * *

**_EN EL PUENTE..._**

**_TEMARI Y INO LLEGARON PRIMERO Y SE PREPARARON, INO USO SU JUTSU TRANSFERENSIA DE MENTE CON UN PAJARO Y SE ESCONDIO EN EL ARBOL ESPERANDO A SU_**** "VICTIMA".**

-jaja - se reia hinata a medida que se asercaba al puente, cuando Ayyyyyy...

-que paso- dijo asercandoce gaara.

- ja ja ja me cai- ;p

- BAAKAA... - eso te pasa por distraida- _(agachandose y extendiendo su mano para levantarla)_

_-(ja ja ahi voy)- primera luna._

__**EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO GAARA PERDIO EL EQUILIBRIO Y SE HAGACHO MAS LLEANDO A BESAR AQUELLOS SUAVES LABIOS DE LA SE SEPARO RAPIDO DE ELLA CON LA CARA MAS ROJA Y SU CORAZON CASI SALIENDOSE DEL PECHO.**

* * *

-bueno nuestro trabajo termino ahora vamonos por que esto es intimo (jijiji)

- si por que eso ya se cosio...

todos se fueron dejando a ambos solos.

* * *

**- PE...PE...RDON... FU...FU...FUE...UN...ACC...ACCI...DENT...TE -DIJO APENADO GAARA.**

**- Aaa-(**_tocandose los labios)-la cara se le puso roja y casi le da un paro cardiaco,sus ojo se abrieron en par en par hasiendolos mas grandes._

_- es mejor que me valla- dijo parandose cuando alguen la detubo._

_-es...es...pe...ra...- no... te... vallas...-(sonrojado) la agaraba fuerte lamano como si ..._

_-(acercandose)- como si..._

_ESTUBIERA ESPERANDO ESE BESO._

_-ES...TOY... ENAMORADO... DE TI... HINATA... -DIJO ACERCANDOSE A SUS LABIOS._

_- YO... TAMBIEN... GAARA- FUE CALLADA POR EL BESO DEL CHICO._

_- HINATA -SOY UN MONSTRUO NO MERESCO BESARTE PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO._

_-NO DIGAS ESO GAARA NO ERES UN MONSTRUO,Y SI LO FUERAS NO ME IMPORTA POR QUE ASI TE QUIERO._

_- HINATA SOY FRIO COMO EL INVIERNO QUE NUNCA SE DERITE._

_-ENTONCES YO SERE TU PRIMAVERA._

___**EN ESE MOMENTO GAARA SE SENTO MUY FELIZ Y ASOMBRADO YA QUE NADIE NUNCA LE HABIA DICHO ESO, ELLA ERA SU PRIMAVERA CALIDA Y FRESCA Y NUNCA SE IRIA DE SU LADO YA QUE NO LO PERMITIRIA. **_

_**ELLA ERA SUYA Y EL DE ELLA Y NADIE MAS IMPORTABA. **_

_**NI SU PASADO, SU FAMILIA O LA GENTE. **_

_**SOLO EL INVIERNO Y LA PRIMAVERA. **_

_** FIN **_


End file.
